Time in the park
by Deer Flower
Summary: Rima does a chara-change in the park in front of a lot of people, now Nagihiko has to help cheer her up. rimaxnagihiko better than it sounds


I've had this in my head for a while but I didn't exactly have anything planned out so I don't know what to think of it.

But I hope ya'll enjoy it

I don't own anything in this story.

The day was perfect for a walk. It was spring, the time when everything is awakening and almost every flower was blooming filling the air with their sweet fragrance. The sky was clear blue and clouds were sailing across it covering the sun every now and then. A cool breeze would flow through the air and the trees' leaves would gently glide away while flower petals floated then rode with the wind.

"He's late," I said checking my phone for the tenth time. "Cut him some slack, Rima," Kusukusu said snickering, "he does have that performance in a week." "If you're inviting someone on a walk it's customary to show up earlier than the one you're asking so they don't wait." "-snicker- You're so formal –snicker-." "Maybe I should just go home," I told her frowning a little. "Don't do that, Rima. He doesn't like it when you frown. He says you look better with a smile. So smile."

Kusukusu went upside down and started making funny faces while balancing on a ball with one hand while juggling smaller balls with her legs. "Smile! Smile! Smile!" With a small laugh Rima did. "Yay!"

In front of them were some boys with their friends reading the new 'Bala- Balance' gag manga. "Hey Rima –snicker- didn't you want to buy that –snicker- at the store?" "Yeah but I want to wait until it cools down to buy one." –snicker-

One of the boys said, "Wanna try it?" "Sure," the other said. Together they said, "BALA- BALANCE!" Their arms weren't even, their legs were too low, and their hand directions were in the wrong direction but the others just laughed anyway.

"They don't take gags seriously." "-snicker- The usual, Rima." With that, a star and triangle appeared on her cheeks and in front of them they said, "BALA- BALANCE! BALA- BALANCE! BALA- BALANCE! BALA- BALANCE!" Striking the poses perfectly.

When the change was done Rima took one look at the crowd of kids who were looking at her in disbelieve. They started laughing and Rima jogged behind a tree and curled into a ball.

She stayed in that position for maybe ten minutes until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked through her arms and saw Nagihiko looking a little guilty but also curious with his charas floating by his shoulders. "Are you alright?" "You're late." "Um, yeah. I'm sorry about that but I'm afraid I was held up by preparations for my performance coming soon." "You should have called." He laughed a little and said, "Would you like to come out?" "No." "You're getting your clothes and hair dirty by sitting on the ground like that," Temari said. "I don't care." "Please come out, Rima." "No."

When Nagihiko couldn't think of anything else to do, Rhythm floated to his ear and whispered, "Maybe if you gave her that gift."

Giving a nod he reached into his small bag he brought and showed a book in front of her. "What is it?" she asked not even looking at what it was. "Well, I know you like gags and Bala- Balance so…" She peeked through her arms and her whole face lit up.

"The new edition!" "Yeah. I bought it cause I knew it would make you smile." She went out of her ball and took the mange, flipping through the entire thing but seemed to know everything that was on the pages.

It only took her a minute to finish reading the whole thing. "So what do you think?" She just looked at him and then the symbols appeared on her face again.

"BALA- BALANCE! BALA- BALANCE! BALA-BALANCE!" She kept saying striking the poses perfectly for maybe five minutes until she finally stopped.

By now a lot of people were watching her and immediately she went back into her ball when she saw them.

"Um…" "Just leave me alone." "Maybe you should try getting her some ice-cream," Rhythm suggested. Giving a nod he went to a nearby stand and ordered what he thought she might like.

When the guy handed him the ice-cream he asked, "Is it for that girl who did that gag thing a while ago?" "Um…" Grinning he said, "Don't worry I'm sure she'll come out. Just give her a little more time." "Alright. Thank-you."

When I went back she was still in a ball with the three charas trying to coax her out. "Hey Rima," I said noticing her eyes look at me through her arm, "I thought you might want some ice-cream to help cheer you up. A smile suits you better."

Slowly she let her arms drop and she took the cone from my hand. We just sat for a few minutes staring up at the sky through the treetops.

"How was your practice?" she asked. "Well, my mother says that I've almost mastered it but I don't know though." "Huh? If you're mom says your good then why don't you believe her." "I do believe I've improved greatly but, I feel like I still have to keep practicing." "But why?" "I don't know. I guess because there's always room for improvement, no matter how good you are."

"Hm. Won't you?... Never mind." "What is it? You can ask me anything and I'll give my best answer." "Doesn't it feel weird to… dress as a girl just to dance?"

He just sat there for a while trying to think of something to say. "I guess it did seem weird in the beginning but after a while it seemed to be 'me' I guess." "I don't get it."

"-haha- Well… when did you start getting into gags?" "Um, maybe when I was little like 3 or 4. I remember when I saw this one person who did this funny pose and I ended up laughing for maybe five minutes. After that I tried to make others laugh cause I thought laughing would make everyone, no matter how mad, annoyed, or furious they are, forget their troubles and look on the bright side of things."

"I remember seeing my mother always practicing and she looked so elegant and beautiful. Whenever we had guests over everyone would watch her and she always looked happy whenever they smiled at her. She told me after practicing one day that Japanese dancing is something that you have to put your heart and soul into and not be afraid to fail. After I tried a few times though I thought I would never get it cause I was a boy but then I remember my mother inviting another dancer over. At first I thought it was a girl but afterwards it turned out to be a boy. When I heard that I knew that I loved dancing. Since then I always practiced trying my best to be a good dancer. That's why Temari was born."

"Yep and Nagihiko has blossomed into a beautiful dancer since." Temari added twirling around.

"I see. Maybe I shouldn't have overreacted back there." "Don't worry about it," he said wrapping one arm around her smiling, "you'll open up when it's your time. I'm not going to rush you."

Blushing she replied, "Thanks, Nagihiko."

They got back up and Nagihiko told Rima to close her eyes. "Why?" "It's a surprise." "Fine." With her eyes closed to let him lead her away from the trail into some of the trees.

After a few minutes Rima started to smell what seemed like cherry blossoms. He finally stopped and told her to open her eyes. When she did, she couldn't believe her eyes.

They were in the middle of where the Sakura trees were planted. All around them were fragrant, pink petals gently moving in the wind filling the air with their beautiful scent. A few were in caught in the breeze floating away over the tree-tops. "Wow…" "I know. I came by here earlier this week but they didn't bloom yet so I was hoping they would today, and they did."

After a few minutes of silence Rima spoke out. "I want to try again." "Huh? Try what?" She turned to him and smiled saying, "The usual." "Yeah Rima! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" Kusukusu shouted obviously happy. "Alright then. Shall we head out now?" he asked offering his hand. "Yes." She took and they went back to the main part.

There were a few more people than before and Rima immediately saw the boys from earlier. They looked over at her and she nearly backed down till she felt Nagihiko gave her a reassuring squeeze. Taking a deep breath she whispered, "The usual."

The familiar marks appeared on her cheeks and then, "BALA-BALANCE! BALA-BALANCE! BALA-BALANCE!" she kept saying for maybe more than five minutes until they went out of the change.

After catching her breath she looked at all the people staring at her. At first she looked terrified but then everyone started laughing. She started to relax a little and when everyone quieted down she pulled Nagihiko back to the trees.

When they stopped, he smiled and said, "That was very good, Rima. I'm so glad that you aren't as scared of crowds as I… thought…"

While he was talking Rima curled back into a ball. "Um…" "Please let me be for a while." "Sure…"

A little away the charas were talking. "Looks like she still needs time to bloom" Temari said first. "I'm positive she'll find her own way soon," Rhythm added flashing a thumps up. "-snicker- That was fun! –snicker."

They all stayed like that for maybe an hour when they had to go back home, Rima trying to stay out of sight as much as possible.

Sorry if the ending was kinda bad but I didn't really have anything else in mind and my impatience got the better of me. Well hope ya'll liked it anyway ^_^ and if ya'll have any idea of what I could write next I would gladly appreciate it cause I got zip ideas -_-


End file.
